The Perfect Date
by KodiakFangirl
Summary: Doctor and River one shot, fairly fluffy. I hope you like it


The Doctor told her that he would not always be there to catch her when she decided to jump out of space ships last time she saw him, but how wrong he was, she thought. She knew he was young then, well young in terms of from when she met him. She sat in her cell, like every night, wondering when he would next steal her away. She thought of her parents and wished that they were safe, or at least as safe as anyone could be when travelling with the Doctor. She had just told them that the Doctor was still alive and seeing their faces light up made her feel happier than she had in a long time.

After staying up a couple hours waiting in case he showed up River finally drifted to sleep. She awoke to sunlight warming her face. She sat up confused. She didn't get to see sunlight down in her cell. She opened her eyes fully and looked above her. There was the smiling, eyebrowless face or her husband. She smiled back and groggily said, "Hello Sweetie." The Doctor's eyes lit up at this, "Hello!" he responded, jumping up and clapping his hands together, "Boy do I have a day planned for us!" he exclaimed.

"Do you?" River teased, "And where are my dear mummy and daddy?" The Doctor's forehead wrinkled at this, "Don't tell me that was 'spoilers,'" River inquired. "No it's not," replied the Doctor, "It's just so weird hearing you call them that, especially after…" "After what?" River asked. The Doctor's face fell for a second, "It's just that I just came from Germany." River instantly knew what he meant. Germany where her father put Hitler in a cupboard, she tried to kill the Doctor, and she first learned of her name 'River Song.'

River knew that one day she would see the Doctor and he'd have no idea who she was and that would kill her, but she never thought about how it must have been for him the other way around. "I know who you are and I love you," she tried to reassure him, "What is it you have planned for us?" she asked him trying to distract him. "Oh!" his face brightened as he exclaimed, "it's a surprise, put this blindfold on!" River turned around and let the Doctor tie the blindfold around her head. He led her into the TARDIS and sat her down on a chair. "Hold on!" he yelled, and they were off.

She heard the noise of the TARDIS landing (technically the sound of him landing it with the breaks on). She heard him open the door, "Welcome to Apalapucia!" The Doctor shouted. "Umm sweetie I still have my blindfold on." The Doctor giggled and said "Oops," as he removed it. River gaped at the beautiful pinkish-purple sky. "Did you know this planet was voted the #2 destination for the discerning intergalactic traveller?" River smiled and responded, "yes after the coffee shop planet." The Doctor frowned, clearly upset not to have astounded her with his vast knowledge of the universe.

He quickly regained his enthusiasm, "What do you think of a hike up one of the mirrored Glasmir Mountains and then enjoying a picnic at the top?" River smiled, "it sounds absolutely perfect," she said and then kissed the Doctor before walking of the TARDIS into the beautiful colonnades in front of them. The Doctor stood leaning in the doorframe watching her walk for a few seconds before he ran to catch up to her.

The Doctor put his arm around River and placed his hand on her hip. She so beautifully shapely he thought to himself, he was so lucky to have her. River placed one hand on top of his and put her other hand around him. She couldn't help remembering what Amy had told her about when he visited here. It was not such a happy experience for her, but it was clear the planet was not under quarantine this time, so she knew there was nothing to worry about. She also knew he must not have brought them here yet, so she couldn't say anything and risk 'spoilers'.

After an hour she was getting pretty tired of walking but trudged on, certain the view at the top would be worth it. She was right. When they got to the top she got to see al the beautiful spires and was closer to the wondrous sky. The Doctor put out a blanket for the two of them and set down his picnic basket. Inside the basket were sandwiches, wine and chocolate strawberries.

They sat for over an hour looking at the beautiful planet and eating the food. They fed each other the strawberries and were careful not to get drunk, as the trek down the mountain would not be so safe if they were. She put her head on one of the Doctor's hearts listening to his heartbeat as he told her stories of his past. He told her about his first encounter with the weeping angles, he told her about encounters with the 'last human' and about meeting the devil himself. She loved his stories. She got jealous hearing him mention his former companion Rose, as she was told once that he had been in love with her, but she reassured her what he felt for Rose was nothing compared to how he felt for River. The Doctor didn't know it yet, but River did know he would marry her, so she knew he was telling the truth.

They started making their way down the mountain after a while. "You know, I should bring Amy and Rory here sometime." River kept her mouth shut despite knowing the pain her father felt knowing what he did when he went there. "My back and feet hurt from all this climbing," she told him, "Do you have anything else planned." The Doctor smiled down at her, "As a matter of fact I do!" he exclaimed, "Have you ever heard of the planet Midnight?" "Oh yes I have!" River said, "I've always wanted to go there!"

The Doctor beamed, glad he made a good choice, "Well I have an appointment for us at one of the golden spas and a reservation at their finest anti-gravity restaurant! I went there once with my friend Donna once," he looked down and wiped a tear as he said that, River knew what happened to Donna. She hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek, "it's really nice there and I'm so glad I get to bring you, my love," he finished trying to make himself feel better. River got to spend the night with the Doctor in his TARDIS. They fell asleep in the library together. He held her all night long.


End file.
